Un extraño odio
by Sonidos-de-desesperacion
Summary: Por que el sabia que era algo tonto, por eso es humillante para él hablar de ello pero debe desahogarse de alguna manera. "Es extraño pero no puedo evitarlo"


Es extraño lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo en verdad lo desprecio, en verdad lo odio, no puedo verlo sin enojarme y lo peor es que lo veo a diario… ¿Nunca te ha pasado que algo que odias tiene tanto que ver contigo? Pues por desgracia ese es mi caso, y no tienes que decirlo pues lo diré por ti: Es estúpido.

Más que estúpido es raro, muy raro… Y eso me hace odiarlo más. Odio el color amarillo y no, no solo es que no me guste, desearía que fuera así de simple, pero no, no es así.

Y si, por tu expresión de extrañeza sé que deseas una explicación, primero está mi apariencia, odio mi maldita apariencia… Bueno el problema no es mi rostro o mi cuerpo pues obvio que soy un galán… ¡Hey no me mires así!...Es cierto, bueno el problema es mi cabello, mi estúpido cabello rubio, es la maldita razón por la cual el amarrillo se relaciona conmigo, maldita genética por desgracia eso no se puede elegir, gracias padre, gracias a ti todas las mañanas cuando despierto y me miro al espejo me pongo de malas, gracias por ser la primera cosa que me arruine el día, gracias por hacer que me auto-odie, por mi maldito cabello todo, lo que sea amarillo me va bien, camisas, pantalones, zapatos, accesorios, lo que sea que pueda venir en color amarrillo me va bien y eso me jode, justo ahora me doy asco a mí mismo, me jode porque soy obligado a usarlos, mi hermana me obliga de una manera u otra: Llora a mares, se enoja, me amenaza, me ignora todo el día hasta que cedo en ello, una vez convenció a la mitad de las chicas del salón para que le ayudaran ¿Puedes creerlo?

Recordé que en una fiesta de disfraces ella me obligo a vestirme con un traje que fuera a juego con el de ella, por supuesto el traje perfecto para ella: Princesa y como siempre me llevo la peor parte no fui príncipe sino sirviente, encima su maldito vestido era amarrillo, la flor que me obligo a sostener también lo era pero pude pasar eso por alto si no fuera por la corbata que usaba yo.

 _Augh… ¡Oye! Me duele –Me quejé pues mi hermana parecía querer estrangularme con esa cosa del diablo_

 _Enserio siempre tienes un problema con tu cuello-Dijo ella molesta como si fuera culpa mía que el cuello de la camiseta me molestara- Deberías consultar eso, no es normal que alguien sienta que se le corta la respiración, no importa que sea camisa corta, larga, formal, informal, suéter con cuello o sin cuello de tortuga no importa que, siempre te quejas por algo del cuello_

 _Lo único que pude responder fueron más quejidos_

 _No seas nena- Dijo jalando la camiseta- Agradece que elegí algo que no tuviera mucho amarrillo, solo la corbata y eso fue algo que no elegí yo, era la único que había_

 _Si claro mujer, enserio ¿es necesario? Mejor ve tu sola –Le insistí por que como siempre estaba siendo obligado a algo que no quería_

 _No seas así, no lo hago por mí, te hace falta salir más en lugar de estar como marginado en casa-Dijo con enojo mientras terminaba de acomodar el cuello de la camisa para seguir con la corbata- Créeme no quiero llevarte pero tampoco dejaré que te quedes aquí todo triste y solo pudiendo estar con gente_

 _Primero. Estar en casa todo el día no tiene nada de malo, tengo tele, computadora e internet. Segundo. ¿Ósea me obligas a ir a una fiesta y encima quieres que sea sociable? Auggh con cuidado casi me matas_

 _Listo –Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi traje para quitarle las arrugas- ¿Nos vamos?_

 _Espera- En eso tome la corbata y empecé a jalarla hacia delante_

 _¿Qué se supone que haces?-Me preguntó_

 _Suicidarme-Conteste sin más_

 _Ni eso podrías hacer bien… Anda vámonos, es una orden-Dijo mientras avanzaba a paso lento y "refinado" cumpliendo bien su rol de princesa_

 _Si mi querida princesa-Dije rodando los ojos_

¿Qué tiene la gente con los gemelos vestidos de manera similar? Como si no fuera suficiente tener la misma cara y ver todo el día al otro bastardo para que encima nos tengamos que vestir iguales, no mamen.

Y ya que estamos hablando de eso, mi hermana –parece que ella es la raíz de todos mi problemas en la vida prácticamente- Ella parece que tiene grabado en su mente que debe de mandar en mi vida sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, por desgracia un día –de esos días en los que uno simplemente es estúpido- pensé "Quizás pueda contarle y me ayude" lo que obtuve fue risas y una nueva manera de ser extorsionado, prácticamente yo solo puse la cara para recibir el golpe, me da pena que el resto se entere de por si el tan solo pensarlo me incomoda.

También enserio el destino esta en mi contra, esto es cosa de Dios, el destino y los espíritus. Porque han pasado demasiadas casualidades.

Primero. Mi escuela llevaba un corto tiempo con un nuevo uniforme –Horrible para mi gusto pero al parecer a todos los demás les encantaba- Hasta que nos dicen que lo cambiaron de nuevo ¿De qué color es te preguntaras? Camisa blanca escolar y pantalones negro ambos con detalles amarillos,

Segundo. Mis audífonos se rompieron por que los estire de más así que como buen adolescente no puedo sobrevivir ni un día sin ellos y tuve que ir a comprar unos cuando llegue pregunte por los audífonos al chico de la tienda y me contesto "Solo quedan los amarrillos" hubiera elegido otros, cualquiera, los que fuera, incluso rosas ¿Por qué precisamente ese color?

Tercero. Como dije al principio algo que odio se relaciona mucho conmigo, mi fruta favorita es la banana –No homo- pero hasta eso, la maldita fruta es amarrilla

Cuarto. La gente, joder la gente, no sé por qué todo el mundo me ve como si fuera un pan de Dios porque no lo soy, no estoy ni cerca de eso, bueno tampoco soy un ser vil, oscuro y sin alma… Ese lugar mi hermana lo ocupo hace mucho tiempo y dudo que alguien sea mejor que ella en eso, otra de las razones por las que lo odio es que todo el mundo me dice "Woow eres tan lindo, tan tierno, tan simpático" me hablan como si fuera un animal gordo, peludo y tierno me siento mal porque al parecer soy el único que se da cuenta de lo malo que soy, odio ser el "chico bueno", odio ser "el pequeño rayo de luz", odio ser "el afeminado", los odio a todos.

Estaba con mis amigos, era una de esas tardes que transcurren entre malas bromas y risas, de esas veces en la que se siente como si todo fuera normal, como si nada fuera arruinarlo, hasta que alguien dice algo y hecha a perder todo… Esta vez le toco a Kaito –Y no es sorpresa-

 _Creo que en verdad tiene sentido –empezó diciendo de la nada, cambiando el tema anterior completamente, ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de a que se refería el en ese momento- Eso de ser gemelos, la relación espiritual y eso_

 _Yo y mi hermana lo miramos incrédulos- ¿Relación? ¿Espiri- Qué?_

 _Si –Continuo con su idiotez- Ya saben, la relación de los gemelos es un lazo muy fuerte, siempre dicen que los gemelos son iguales y opuestos a la vez, son un complemento, por eso siempre deben de estar juntos…_

 _Ay que ni lo mande Dios, que vergüenza estar con el todo el día- Le interrumpió mi hermana rodando los ojos_

 _Dinos algo que no nos hayan dicho ya las amigas de nuestra madre –Dije con indiferencia, ya me había tragado ese mismo discurso muchas veces_

 _Lo que digo es que no había notado que son tan diferentes, ósea si aparte de lo obvio de que Rin es mujer y Len es hombre…-De nuevo fue interrumpido_

 _Haber espérate… ¿Len eres hombre? –Dijo Gakupo ganándose la risa de todos los presentes_

 _Oh vaya voy a decir una broma sobre la masculinidad de Len, soy bien original, mírenme muero por algo de atención –Dije haciendo una imitación de su voz, mientras se escuchaba un "OHHH" de fondo_

 _Creo que lo que quiere decir es que Len es dulce, infantil, sentimental, amable, simpático, es luz –Continúo diciendo Miku- Y Rin es… Bu-bueno ella es…_

 _Y Rin es… No, no más no –Completo Kaito_

 _Todas las miradas se desviaron a mi hermana, sentí el miedo de todos ellos y no solo eso, también vi la media sonrisa que mi hermana tenía en su rostro, le causa felicidad transmitir miedo, lo sé por experiencia propia._

 _En eso Luka se acerca a ambos, con sus manos nos toma a ambos del rostro como analizando nuestro parecido notorio, nos mira en silencio, siento sus ojos recorrer mi cara al igual que lo hace con mi hermana, pasa sus manos por nuestras facciones sin decir o hacer nada más, de repente sentí en mi rostro el fuerte ardor de un golpe_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunté sobando mi mejilla-_

 _Dicen que los gemelos sienten cuando el otro se hace daño- Dijo aun teniendo la mano en el rostro de mi hermana- ¿Sentiste algo Rin?_

 _Si, Felicidad- Rio mientras me observaba sufrir por el golpe_

 _Creo que nos quedamos con el gemelo bueno y la gemela mala-Dijo Luka como si nada, con su seriedad característica_

Es que enserio te lo juro que no entiendo, no sé por qué para todos soy el pobresito niño que no tengo esa maldita intención, solo es así, solo paso así.

¿Algún consejo?

Cuando por fin el chico termino de contar todo lo que tenía guardado para sí mismo espero respuesta de la mujer que tenía delante de el

Len cuando te pregunte ¿Cómo te va en la vida? Solo esperaba una de dos respuestas: Bien o Mal- Hablo la castaña de cabello corto mientras ponía un mano en su hombro- Aunque realmente no sé por qué te pregunte… Siempre es horrible ser tú. Además ¿Si el problema es el amarillo porque me terminaste contando la historia de tu vida? Que por cierto ya se.

Mujer si no querías o podías ayudarme pudiste decir "Las cosas pasan por algo" me hubieras lastimado menos-Dijo el joven Kagamine bajando la mirada.


End file.
